wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nui
Nui is a TempestWing belonging to ThatToast and the leader of the Forsaken Oath cult. Appearance Nui used to be a somewhat handsome TempestWing- shiny black scales that were always perfectly clean, bright yellow transitional scales, and eyes so pale they almost seemed white. He had a lithe yet muscular body and a smile that could charm any female. Then, he stumbled across the Book of the Forsaken. He summoned a powerful demon accidentally, and was changed, mentally and physically. His scales are now pitch black and reflect no light, and his yellow scales always glow whether he is charged or not. His eyes are now a blazing white, ghostly fire sometimes flying from his eyes when he is experiencing a strong emotion. His mental health has definitely deteriorated, and he has become obsessed with bringing the long-lost cult he now leads to greatness. Personality Nui is dark and twisted. In many ways, he would be considered evil. He leads the Forsaken Oath cult and rules with an iron talon. In many ways, those bound to his service are like his slaves. He uses others to his advantage and drops them when he gets what he wants. However, he wasn't always this way. Nui used to be an adventurous, outgoing dragon who would take almost any dare thrown at him. He showed off his skills a little too much, and had quite a big ego, but was nonetheless a decent dragon. He cared for his family and friends, and would have killed for them. History Nui hatched under two full moons on a beautiful night. His parents, Thunder and Lightning, were the cliché "perfect couple." He was the classic "daring bad boy" dragon his whole life, until he graduated Pyrrhia University and went on to pursue unknown dreams. He was exploring some ancient ruins, and came across a hidden passageway. He went down the long, dark hall with no light to guide him, fearing he would reach a dead end and be stuck. Eventually, he saw light, and found himself in an empty, circular room with a pedestal in the middle. The floor had ancient writings scrawled all over it, and they were covered with dust and bits of rock. Everything was a mess, except the book. It saves were yellowed and their edges torn, but otherwise, it was in pristine condition. He opened the book to a random page. It was titled "Curse of the Enemy." Underneath it was some form of dragon language that seemed like gibberish. He read it aloud, copying the said hand motions word for word. A black shadow rose from the ground in front of him. It had twisted horns, flaming white eyes, and a bloody, crooked smile. It extended a shadowy talon, as if it was offering peace, and Nui took it. The shadow seemed to seep into him, becoming part of the dragon. Nui was immediately changed, mentally and physically. He had the white eyes of the demon, and his transitional scales glowed a sickly yellow color. He was now bent on "redeeming dragonkind from their modern struggles," or turning them all like him. He founded the Forsaken Oath cult, a group of dragons who almost deify these demons. Nui hunts down specific dragons who he think might be allies to his cause once they are... changed. His current prey? Queen Kesiya of the SkyWings. Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress